Seeing Life From the Bottom of a Shot Glass
by CheesecakeLord
Summary: Sam and Dean had found the Angel and Demon tablets and used them which resulted in all the angels and demons being banished. It also caused the contractors to start existing and ever since the Winchesters have been hunting the contractors. Rated T just to be safe. I plan to make it more serious than it starts out just a warning, but I honestly have no idea where I'm going with it


_The Winchesters had found both the Angel Tablet and Demon Tablet and banished all the angles back to heaven and all the demons back to hell. When they did that all the stars disappeared from the night sky and were replaced with fake stars that somehow correspond to certain individuals known as Contractors. A Heaven's Gate and Hell's Gate appeared as a result of the Tablets being activated so that the two could remotely keep their influence in the human world. After years of contractors fighting Heaven's gate broke, nobody knows why, but only Hell's Gate still remains._ _Tokyo took a hit when the Gate first showed up but has significantly recovered now._

I live in Tokyo I'm a contractor and I don't work for the syndicate, which is rare. I've just realized they're a bunch of heartless bastards and no better than a contractor. I know a couple of other contractors live in this city and I have no intentions of meeting them. Mostly because I'm really weak and my payment really sucks. I get the unnecessary emotions I abandoned whenever I use my powers, which is the ability to freeze things. It rocks because I can make it snow in the middle of the summer and confuse scientists; which is what I mainly do with my life.

"I'm just a bit pathetic," I think aloud, "joining the Syndicate would give me more of a purpose and I might meet more people like me…"

I push my obnoxiously red hair out of my face so I can focus more on doing some math problem. I almost hate being enrolled in college because of all the crap I have to do. I hear someone loudly pounding on the apartment door. I drop everything on the ground and hop up to go check the peephole. It's no one I know but they look good in suits.

I swing the door open wide and say, "Hello and who are you?"

They hold up their badges and the shorter one says, "We're with the Health Department, can we take a look around your house?"

"For what?"

"Just a routine inspection, ma'am."

"Okay, come on in but just a warning I haven't had too much time to clean lately because I've been so caught up in schoolwork."

The taller one chuckled at that and got a harsh look from his partner. Once the door was shut behind them they started interrogating me and I started to catch on that they have a correct suspicion about me being a contractor. I panicked and said way too fast and jumpy, "Didn't you guys want to do a routine inspection?"

They exchanged looks, crap I'm done for might as well fess up.

"Okay so I'm a contractor, but what do you guys care? Are you with the syndicate? I really don't want to join because you guys are soulless."

They both look a little shocked and then they taller one says, "Hi I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We've been hunting contractors lately…"

Dean hits him and says, "What the hell Sammy? That's not following the plan."

"Well I don't know Dean she seems like she's going to cooperate so maybe there's no reason to torture the information we need out of her."

"If you don't mind I'd greatly appreciate not being tortured, if that floats your boat," I say with a smirk. I got two sassy looks from the Winchesters and I fell over laughing. Then the emotions stop and so does the laughter. "So down to business, what all do you two need to know?"

"Uh, well, like I was saying earlier," Sam starts off with a snide look at Dean who pretends he doesn't see it, "we're trying to hunt down contractors because we're hunters and that's what we do. A main contractor we've been trying to find is BK201 also known as the Reaper. Do you know where we can find him?" Sam asks a tad too nervously.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the Reaper and I'd honestly prefer to keep it that way, but I might know where to find him. I don't like confrontations and this guy lives for them," I say as if I was a machine repeating a command.

"Do you want to share this super secret location with us?" Dean asks with obvious annoyance.

"Say please," I taunt.

Sam laughs and Dean makes another sassy face. Dean pulls out a spooky looking knife and says, "Tell me now or I'll kill you because I've had it up to here," he motions his hand high above his head, "with your bull shit."

"I'd freeze your arm before you could bring it close enough to kill me."

"Try me," Dean says.

Sam jumps in between us, "Okay Dean enough, and you too," he says giving us both stern looks.

Dean looks like he's getting his nails torn off and says, "I'm sorry."

"I don't know where he is for sure but I can try to scope him out and report back. Are you two staying nearby?"

Dean gets the same look on his face as before and Sam says that they're actually just down the road and then Dean hits him. Sam makes an angry face and says to Dean, "Do you want to catch the reaper, or not? Because she's our only lead and we're going to have to trust her to catch him." Dean was silent like he knows Sam is right, because he is. I then showed them to the door and outside the door I heard them squabbling about something.

But I paid it no mind, I have homework I still need to do.


End file.
